


the sun finding icarus

by dracometria



Series: Sookai Week 2020 [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic Island, Sookai Week 2020, The Odd-Eyed Cat, ambiguous asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: Soobin has been half asleep—or half awake, depending on how one looked at it—for a week now. The scent of lavender and the warmth of sunlight are the answers—but what are the questions?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Sookai Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612066
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	the sun finding icarus

**Author's Note:**

> this makes absolutely no sense and it really was just self-indulgent word vomit i'M sOrRy 
> 
> it's very different from what i usually write, but back to our regularly scheduled program tomorrow aha ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> prompt: dream

_They’re in a field of lavender. The sunlight feels warm, safe. The boy across from him feels that way too; he’s the most beautiful person Soobin has ever seen._

_“Hyungie,” the boy calls. His voice is light, melodious._

_Soobin tilts his head._ Hyungie? 

_“My name is Soobin,” he says without the sluggish feeling most dreams had. “What’s yours?”_

_The boy says something, but Soobin doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s speaking in a different language, or if his brain is just incapable of coming up with an appropriate name._

_“Soobin,” the boy says, and Soobin feels strangely satisfied hearing his name roll off the boy’s tongue. He places a hand on Soobin’s chest, his brown, curly hair moving slightly with the breeze. His eyes are brown too, and Soobin feels himself drawn in. He doesn’t quite hear what the boy’s intent is, rather, he feels it, and Soobin closes his eyes; their lips meet, the boy kisses him._

Soobin hasn’t quite finished his first semester of psychology yet, but he’s sure this dream is one, giant metaphor. 

He feels warm when he wakes up. He remembers the sun, and the smell of lavender.

* * *

“What’s going on?” Beomgyu asks in concern as Soobin yawns again. It’s been a week now, and Soobin seems unusually tired for someone who gets nine hours of sleep every night. 

Soobin frowns. As far as he knew, he’d been getting great sleep—he doesn’t exactly remember his dreams, but he always wakes up feeling pleasantly warm and refreshed. At least in the first hour, he does. Then he crashes. 

“I don’t know,” Soobin finally says. If this continues, he’ll have to see a doctor. He didn’t realize he was dozing off again until he smells something familiar and jerks awake. Soobin glances around until his gaze lands on the boy sitting in the seat next to him. Oh, that’s right—they were getting a transfer student. He thinks it’s odd that someone is transferring in the middle of the semester, but he’s in no place to judge.

Soobin can’t shake the feeling of familiarity. Has he bumped into this person before? That’s not possible—he would have remembered someone who looked like _that._ The boy is...pretty, almost, and mixed for sure. He doesn’t notice he’s staring until the transfer student stares back.

For some reason, he doesn’t feel any shame over getting caught. He feels... _warm._ The boy smiles shyly, and he’s not sure if it’s due to the light streaming in through the window or the vibrant yellow jacket he has propped on the back of his chair, but Soobin is reminded of the sun. 

“I’m Choi Soobin,” he says, introducing himself.

“I kn— I mean, nice to meet you.” 

The teacher inconveniently starts their lesson, and it’s not until later that he realizes he never got his new seatmate’s name. Somehow, he feels like he should know it. Oddly, for the first time in a week he feels awake during class, but the second he sits down comfortably in the library during their break period, he passes out. 

He thinks he feels a breeze, but the library’s windows are closed. 

* * *

Taehyun is furious when he pushes the boy in yellow _hard._ Or at least he pushes with all of his strength—he’s not weak in the slightest, he _boxes_ —but the boy barely even budges. At least the anger in his expression is evident, because when the boy turns around, he immediately starts backing up, hands raised in front of him as if in an attempt to calm Taehyun.

“Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t punch you right now for assaulting Soobin-hyung with a kiss while he’s sleeping.” 

The boy opens his mouth, then closes it as he looks at Taehyun with a peculiar expression. He seems to steel himself before throwing himself resolutely at Taehyun. Their lips touch, and Taehyun feels heat scorch through his body before it settles to a simmer below his skin. 

“You—” Taehyun stumbles backwards. 

The boy smiles lopsidedly. “I have a name.” 

* * *

His forte is the manipulation of energy, not light (and therefore illusion), so he keeps getting discovered one by one by Soobin’s friends.

All three of them. Together they make five, like the legend says.

It’s always easier to show them rather than explain, so that’s what he does. Yeonjun reacts the best out of all of them, while Beomgyu manages to dodge for quite a while before finally getting “the explanation.” 

So while he’s the cause for Soobin’s tiredness, he is also the cure, and Soobin will be the last to find out. 

* * *

Soobin is wondering about quite a lot these days—he’s not tired anymore; quite the opposite actually, he feels like he’s full of energy. But he feels like he’s missing something. Someone? Somehow he feels like he’s out of the loop—he can’t tell if he’s imagining the secretive glances between his friends or not.

* * *

_He constructs a crown out of sunbeams and fire._

_“It’s yours.”_

_It burns him._

He wakes up with the taste of ashes in his mouth. This time, the warmth is not pleasant.

* * *

He’s very precise with his timing. It is one thing to be found out by his eventual partners early—it is another thing to wake the leader too quickly. 

Soobin falls asleep precisely at 12:05 every day, though in different areas, and sometimes he has to be creative in sneaking covert kisses. It’s hard not to linger, but he figures it won’t be long until they start their journey. They just need... 

* * *

The Odd-Eyed Cat looked at him with amusement. “You’ll need to find the rabbit, fox, bear, and the squirrel.” 

“So I need to go to a zoo?” he asked tentatively. 

“No, child,” and She smiled with mirth. “They’ll come to you. They always do. Another hint, perhaps?” 

“Yes,” he whined. She always spoke in riddles. 

“In one lifetime, you knew them as The Trickster, Creation, The Wizard, and dear Icarus.” 

* * *

Soobin is the last one, so he has to wait. 

They all wait, patiently.

* * *

He doesn’t feel satisfied anymore, not even when he dreams of lavender and sunlight and the boy who starts and ends it all with his lips. 

_Who are you?_

Soobin wakes up, and he feels like his skin is burning for the briefest moment.

When Soobin sees the boy—whose name he still doesn’t know—laughing with his friends, his heart feels tight. He looks familiar with them.

Why is—isn’t—he familiar to Soobin?

* * *

Soobin finds the boy on the roof during his lunch break.

“Who are you?” he blurts out, and the boy looks at him, appearing happy and sad and hopeful all at once. “What is your name?” he hastily corrects, because people don’t just ask _who are you,_ it’s rude. 

“Huening Kai,” he says, but Soobin hears _I thought you’d never ask_ and something else, another name long-forgotten, and he’s suddenly struggling to keep his eyes open, why does he feel so tired? 

He’s already almost crossed the threshold to darkness when lips press against his, and he’s reminded violently of lavender and the sun and the flutter of wings.

* * *

“You’ve forgotten each other’s names,” the Odd-Eyed Cat says, “You will forget even more before you remember. Darling sun, may you not burn Icarus this time; he will need you to guide him, and everyone, home.”

* * *

Kai wrenches him from sleep’s grasp, and Soobin finally gets the satisfaction of kissing him back when he’s conscious; he drops his lunch on the ground in favor of cupping Kai’s face, not quite believing he was real.

“You,” Soobin breathes heavily as they reluctantly part, and can feel a void inside him suddenly fill with heat, a void he didn’t even know existed until now. Their foreheads press together adoringly. 

“Me,” Kai breathes. “I’m ready to give back your wings.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,, the original outline for this was supposed to feature kai as an incubus (sfw)/"dream eater(?)", but then i wandered
> 
> i have no idea what this is either, if you have any questions/theories feel free to message/comment/dm (here is my [twt](https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria)) 
> 
> not sure if it's obvious by now, but if it's not, i really love mythology/fantasy themes, one day i will go all the way and do it justice AAAH
> 
> day 3 tmr - abo  
> day 4 - hp au with veela/ravenclaw hyuka  
> \- has gotten quite long and i need to transfer and edit it,,, not entirely happy with it ; ;  
> day 5 - police au  
> \- hopefully easy to write?  
> day 6 and 7 are the real struggles,,, KfLDKFDKSLG idk if i can finish—unlESS—i write some really short drabbles, is2g i will finish this week hmph 
> 
> odd-eyed cat stans where you at


End file.
